Marvel Cinematic Universe/Chronology
The Marvel Cinematic Universe, or, the Marvel Movies Universe, is an unofficial nomenclature referring to a select group of films produced by Marvel Studios, which all take place within a shared continuity. It is important to note that not all films relating to licensed properties of Marvel Comics take place within this shared universe. The following is a chronological timeline of events that take place in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Unless otherwise noted, all events are assumed to take place in the same year in which the media was initially released. 1930s 1946 1948 * An Iron Fist warrior defends the gateway to K'un-Lun from soldiers of the People's Liberation Army of China. Footage of the event is film. 1964 * Harold Meachum is born. He will one day become a co-founder and senior partner at Rand Enterprises along with Wendell Rand. 1983 * A teenager named Gordon undergoes terrigenesis The transformation robs him of his eyes, but grants him the ability to teleport. Inhumans leader Jiaying keeps him in a secured room under observation for fourteen days. 1987 * Harold Meachum and his wife give birth to Ward Meachum. Ward will one day become the C.E.O. of Rand Enterprises. 1988 * In Missouri, Meredith Quill succumbs to a brain tumor given to her by her mate, Ego. Moments later, Yondu Udonta of the Ravagers picks Quill up. The intent is to return him to Ego, but Youndu decides to raise the child as part of this group. The other Ravagers want to eat the small boy, but Yondu protects him - a fact that he will remind Peter Quill about time and time again. 1991 1992 * April 1st: Wendell Rand and Heather Rand give birth to their son, Danny Rand. Danny will one day become known as Iron Fist. 1998 * Thanos goes to the Planet Zen-Whoberi with his Chitauri agents and wipes out half the population. He takes notice of a young girl named Gamora, and decides to take her with him to raise her as his daughter. :* Note: It is stated that in the source material that Thanos has raised Gamora for more than twenty years, though he may have been generalizing. 2002 * The airplane carrying Wendell Rand, Heather Rand and their son, Danny Rand crashes in the Himalayas. Heather is ripped out of the plane, and Wendell dies in the crash. Danny Rand survives and is found by two warrior monks who bring him to the mythical city of K'un-Lun to be raised. 2005 * Harold Meachum allegedly dies of cancer at the age of 41. In truth, he actually fakes his death but continues to manage Rand Enterprises from behind-the-scenes. 2008 2010 2011 2012 2013 2014 2015 2016 All episodes from season three of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. take place during this year. All episodes from season two of Daredevil take place during this year. All episodes from season one of Luke Cage aired in 2016. Episodes from season two of Agent Carter aired during this year, but the series actually takes place in 1947. * Foggy Nelson negotiates a deal to get Frank Castle life in prison with the possibility of parole. Suspecting that D.A. Samantha Reyes was corrupt, Castle submitted a plea of Not Guilty, necessitating a trial. * Matt Murdock reluctantly teams up with Elektra Natchios to steal a Roxxon ledger from the Yakuza. They go undercover at a party and fight up against Yakuza agents. * Karen Page visits Frank Castle in prison. She tries to convince him to go with a PTSD defense, but he rebukes, telling her that it would be insulting to those who actually suffer from it. * Daredevil and Elektra interrogate an NYU professor on the Yakuza payroll concerning the encrypted Roxxon ledger. From there, they discover a number of key locations for secret drop-offs, one of which is property formerly purchased by Wilson Fisk. After fighting Yakuza men, they find an old warehouse and inside is a massive crater. * The trial of Frank Castle begins. Matt misses out on opening statements, leaving Foggy Nelson in the lurch. Foggy makes opening statements, and Matt comes into the courtroom at the end. * Elektra terrorizes New York medical examiner Gregory Tepper, compelling him to confess to doctoring the autopsy reports on Frank Castle's family when he gives testimony at the trial. Judge Cynthia Batzer rules the confession inadmissible, which actually serves to damage Nelson & Murdock's case. * Matt Murdock and Foggy Nelson argues in the men's room at the courthouse. Matt confesses that Elektra is his secret rich client, and that she is the one who threatened Gregory Tepper. * Luke Cage and Willis Stryker have their final show-down in a Harlem street fight. Stryker is wearing a super-suit to enhance his strength, but Carl wears him out until he can finally lay him low with a powerful punch. * Mariah Dillard is cleared of the implication of murder in the death of her cousin, Cornell Stokes. * Under orders from Mariah Dillard, Shades assassinates witness Candace Miller by shooting her in the head. * Mariah Dillard reneges on the truce that she made with Luke Cage. She contacts Federal marshals to arrest Luke for his previous escape from Seagate Prison. Luke goes quietly and they drive him back to Georgia. 2017 * Danny Rand returns to New York City after spending fifteen years abroad in K'un-Lun. He tries to reunite with Ward Meachum and Joy Meachum, but neither of them believe that Danny is who he says he is. * Danny Rand meets Colleen Wing for the first time and asks for a job at her dojo, but she turns him down. * Big Al overdoses on heroin and dies in Central Park. was created by writer Roy Thomas and artist Gil Kane. * Danny Rand tries once again to reconcile with Joy Meachum, but she drugs his tea. Ward and she have Rand committed to Birch Psychiatric Hospital. * Black Bolt sends Triton to Earth to recover Inhumans to be returned to Attilan. Maximus sends a merc squad to intercept and Triton is shot and falls into the sea in Hawaii. * Bronaja and Iridia undergo terrigenesis on Attilan. He develops precognition and she develops winged flight. * Failing to endear Medusa to his way of thinking, Maximus has all of her living hair shaved off. * After having Kitang of the Royal Genetics Council murdered, Maximus leads a coup against the Royal Family of the Inhumans on Earth's moon. The members of the Royal Family are forced to flee to Earth. * Black Bolt is imprisoned and American industrialist Evan Declan learns of his existence. He arranges to have an Inhuman cellmate help Black Bolt to escape from prison, where Declan has a helicopter waiting to fly them off. * Maximus sends Auran, Mordis, Locus, and Flora, Pulsus and Sakas to Gorgon's whereabouts on Earth and they attack him and his new allies. Auran survives, but Pulsus and Sakas are killed. * The injured Karnak is taken in by three drug farmers in the forests of Hawaii. They decide as to whether or not he is a threat to them, but ultimately entreat him to become part of their group. * Maximus has Crystal address the Genetic Council in order to throw her support behind his reign. Crystal turns on him though and manages to free Lockjaw and escape to Earth. 2018 * Thanos sends his advance force, the Black Order to Earth, where they begin razing New York City in search of the Time Gem. Iron Man, Doctor Strange, Wong and Bruce Banner fight them off, but Strange is captured by the Order. * Glenn Talbot, having absorbed a massive volume of Gravitonium takes Phil Coulson up to the Confederacy capital ship to renegotiate their deal with the Earth. Talbot uses his powers to take control of the Confederacy. :* Note: Occurs at the same time as the events from Avengers: Infinity War. * Glenn Talbot grows insane with his quest for more power, and wants to absorb all of the gravitonium hidden within the bowels of the Earth. He goes to Carl Creel's room and murders him, by absorbing him into his collective essence. :* Note: Occurs at the same time as the events from Avengers: Infinity War. Redirects * Marvel Cinematic Universe/Timeline, MCU/Timeline, and MCU/Chronology all serve as short-cuts and/or redirects to this page. Category:Chronologies